Of Overgrown Babies and Abused Caretakers
by masruiiiik
Summary: The Yosen Basketball Team was constantly forced to think positively at least once a day where a big, overgrown, purple-haired baby was involved. 'At least,' was the general sentiment, 'if I ever live through this, I'm guaranteed to be an amazing papa one day.' Series of one-shots involving Murasakibara, and his underappreciated teammates that suffer through his everyday antics.


**Welcome to my dumpsite of various ficlets involving Murasakibara and his much overlooked teammates. I love the Yosen Team. I really, really, **_**really**_** do. So I hope you will enjoy these little one-shots and drabbles involving the coolest team ever. Updates will be sporadic, depending on **_**if I get inspired**_** (what an artist thing to say!) and if you have any requests or such, please just leave it in a review or PM me! I'll be glad to see what I can do! So without further ramblings…please enjoy!**

(I'm not quite sure how everyone refers to each other (and I'm simply too lazy to check) and I'm also quite confused on how Murasakibara would address his teammates (Gorilla-chin, perhaps?), so if anyone could give me insight on this little problem through a review or something, it'd be greatly appreciated!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

_Tantrums Are Good As Long As Early Morning Escapades Make Up The Conclusion! _****

"—and please remember to make sure that he finishes all his vegetables before allowing him to eat dessert. Oh! Also—"

"Just go already! Sheesh, what are you? His mom?" Fukui finally interrupted after Himuro prattled on and on a list of instructions on how to deal with their resident basketball ace. The second year student's lips twisted from his usual calm smile into a concerned frown, and just when the vice-captain was sure that Himuro would object, Liu came to his aid.

"We can take care of the oversized baby, aru."

"That's right!" Okamura chimed in. "So stop worrying and just enjoy your trip to Tokyo, okay?"

Himuro allowed his eyes to wander over his teammates' faces; their expressions ranging from annoyed to earnest, and worried his lower lip. Finally, however, he relented and gave them all a hesitant smile. The students of Yosen High school were gifted with a rare four day weekend, and just a week prior, Himuro had been invited to go to Tokyo to spend some time with Kagami. After much debate, Himuro decided to take up his younger brother's offer and it was with a light heart that he packed up a light luggage to take with him on his brief stay with Seikou's ace. However, as the three day holiday drew nearer, Himuro began rethinking his vacation — especially with how a certain purple-haired giant had been shooting him betrayed pouts and giving him the silent treatment.

"Alright then, I guess I should be going…" Himuro loitered around a bit at the entrance of Yosen Academy, knowing full well that if he stayed any longer he would miss his train to Tokyo, but wanting desperately to wait a bit more just in case Murasakibara wanted to say goodbye to him and was just running late.

"Go, go!" Fukui said, sharing a knowing glance with Liu.

"But, well, Atsushi…"

"You can call him and text him or whatever once you arrive in Tokyo."

A sigh. "I suppose so…"

"You'll be late if you do not leave now, aru."

"…right, right." Himuro began walking down the sidewalk, towards the train stations. "Be sure to tell Atsushi I said bye, and that I'll bring him lots of sweets from Tokyo!" He called over his shoulder.

"You can count on us!" Okamura called out.

Once the dark haired male was out of sight, the three left at the entrance all let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I thought he would never leave, aru."

"He really needs to stop spoiling Murasakibara so much," Okamura said wisely. "How is he supposed to grow up into a functioning member of society with Himuro constantly holding his hand?"

"We already know that, Chinrilla." Fukui snapped at his captain, and Okamura shot his second-in-command a tearful look.

"Why must you keep antagonizing me?!" He wailed in despair, but at that point, Fukui and Liu had already begun trekking back to the dormitories.

"_Don't just ignore your Captain when he's speaking to you!_"

"Did you hear something, Liu?"

"Just a gorilla. Nothing of great importance, aru."

"_I hate this team so much!_"

-x-

Fukui briefly knocked on Murasakibara's door before calling out, "We're coming in!" to which there was no response.

Cracking open the door and peeking inside, the three regulars of the Yosen Basketball team took note of the darkened bedroom (the curtains were drawn shut) and the huge lump protruding from the middle of the bed. The shortest of the trio let out a deep sigh, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Hey, you big baby," the vice captain called out lightheartedly, "it's already eleven thirty. Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean you can sleep in so late. Get up."

"Himuro missed you, aru." Liu added, stepping over various candy wrappers to plop down on a nearby desk chair.

The lump on the bed moved a bit at that, before Murasakibara's sleep-inflicted and irritated voice sounded. "Muro-chin didn't even say goodbye to me."

"That's probably because _you were still sleeping_." Fukui pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Muro-chin could've woken me up." Was the muffled reply.

"Or you could have come down to say good bye to him yourself, aru." Liu pointed out rationally, and the lump began making growling noises before all movement ceased.

"I don't wanna talk to Liu-chin or Fu-chin anymore." The youngest said resolutely before the lump made a very obvious motion of turning its back on Fukui and Liu.

"Come on guys," Okamura said in a placating tone, "stop making him even more upset." Their light-hearted captain went over to the lump before shaking it gently. "Get up Murasakibara. Don't get angry. Himuro said goodbye and promised to bring you lots and lots of snacks from Tokyo. Doesn't that sound nice? Stop sleeping, why don't you just text Himuro later? Hmm? How does that sound?"

When the lump refused to answer, Okamura continued in a softer tone. "Get up Murasakibara, come on, we'll do whatever you want for this weekend, how 'bout that?"

"Hey! Wait a damn second you stupid gorilla!" Fukui yelped out at Okamura's proposition to their tallest member. "What happened to 'Stop spoiling Murasakibara, Himuro!' thing? You're even _worse_ than Himuro, if that's even possible! Stupid gorilla!"

"Unlike you," Liu added, "I have things of upmost importance that I must attend to this weekend. Not everyone is a lazy sloth like you, Captain Gorilla, aru."

It was with quaking shoulders and tears streaming down his manly face, that Okamura managed to block out the two's cruel, cruel words. _Oh how mean his teammates were!_ "What do you say, Murasakibara?"

The lump finally shifted and and two purple eyes with monster bags under them peeked out. It was after much contemplation that Murasakibara finally answered (however grudgingly), "Fine…Gorilla-chin."

"Being insulted by a first year as well?!" Okamura screeched over the light chuckling of Fukui and Liu. "What happened to respecting your senpais?!"

-x-

The moment Murasakibara finished brushing his teeth and changing his clothes, he had declared petulantly, "I wanna go out for breakfast."

"Brunch," Fukui had corrected. "You mean for brunch."

"No one cares, Fu-chin." Murasakibara had said simply. Fukui's cheeks puffed up and coloured most hilariously.

"Why you…"

"Where do you wanna go have breakfast, Murasakibara?" Okamura had asked, quickly interrupting Fukui while smiling at Murasakibara most endearingly.

Fukui and Liu shared a simultaneous shiver.

"How scary…"

"How creepy, aru."

"_Stop being so mean to me_!" Okamura wailed.

"I dunno, Gorilla-chin," Murasakibara answered lazily, practically being drowned out by his captain's piteous screeches of agony. "Let's go to the bakery that sells lots of cake. Then we should go to the zoo, or watch a movie."

"I don't wanna go to the _zoo_." Fukui complained at the same time Liu commented, "I do not wish to see a movie, aru."

Okamura simply smiled and patted the youngest on the arm. "Sure thing!"

Fukui and Liu's complaints and glares were ignored accordingly.

-x-

"I'll have the red velvet and…oh, the strawberry short cake looks good too. Hmm…there's also the chocolate fudge cake and I really want the vanilla bean cake too." Murasakibara was squatted down in front of the case that contained all the different cakes to be selected from. The giant was muttering quietly to himself, and as Okamura continued to flutter around him, doting in ways much worse than Himuro, Liu and Fukui were already seated at one of the tables, having already ordered and received their food.

"We've been here for twenty minutes already," Fukui stated dryly. He watched the two bakers/cashiers shoot each other fretful looks as Murasakibara all but pressed his face up against the glass separating him from his beloved confections.

"Hmm…" Liu hummed absentmindedly, already eating his own slice of lemon cake while sipping on his herbal tea (which was in a thermos he brought himself).

After another five minutes, Murasakibara finally plopped down onto the table, his long legs brushing quite uncomfortably against his two teammates, with Okamura following suit right after, causing the situation to worsen. The youngest of the quartet placed down five plates, all containing a huge slice of cake, and Fukui and Liu shot their captain incredulous and exasperated looks.

"He couldn't decide!" Okamura defended himself while Murasakibara, oblivious to it all, had begun munching happily.

"Why must you assist him on his quest for diabetes, aru?" Liu moaned halfheartedly, cake already finished and tea already cool.

"God…how _much_ did all these slices even cost?" Fukui wondered.

"About 3500 yen," Okamura replied simply and Fukui shot him a tired look.

"And exactly _who_ paid for it?"

Okamura had the nerve to look affronted and responded snappily quick, "Oh course he did! I'm not Himuro, you know!"

Just as the trio was about to further worsen the situation, Murasakibara clanked his fork against his plates. His teammates all snapped their heads in his direction, about to tell him to _Please stuff it_ until they noticed the empty plates sitting in front of the youngest.

"_You're finished already, aru?!_" Liu exclaimed and Murasakibara offered him a lazy nod.

"I want more." The purple-headed giant muttered.

"Ha?" Fukui sputtered as he attempted to wrap his mind around the fact that Murasakibara was already finished his five slices in less than five minutes and was now demanding for _more_. "Are you crazy, you baby! You just ate four more than you should've!"

"Oh cool it," Okamura said breezily. "One more slice won't kill anyone."

"It might kill him, gorilla."

"And us as well, aru. If Himuro ever finds out."

Murasakibara began tapping the table impatiently, rattling all the china as he began to shake agitatedly. "I want more cake."

"Don't listen to them, Murasakibara. Get another slice." The Yosen captain said graciously, ignoring Liu and Fukui who had begun harshly stage whispering, "You're worse than Himuro for goodness sake! If he's the mama, then you're the doting, stupid, hairy grandmother who enjoys baking mountains of cookies for her spoiled grandson!"

Murasakibara, following Okamura's lead of ignoring the background noise replied simply, "I don't have any money left."

"Right, right!" Okamura beamed endearingly before fishing out his wallet much to his other two teammates' frantic waving. Passing the item to the youngest, the captain said (disgustingly) sweetly, "Go get whatever you want."

Murasakibara mumbled a quick, "Thanks Gorilla-chin" and meandered away as Okamura's eyes watered but he bravely held it in. However, he couldn't ignore Fukui's head-bashes against their innocent table or Liu's continuous string of disappointed sighs.

"What's wrong with the two of you?"

Liu just let out a harrumph before stating blandly, "I don't wish to speak to stupid Chinrillas, aru." Okamura's wails of, "It's only funny the first three times!" were overshadowed by the loud thumping noise of Fukui's forehead meeting the wooden surface and their plates and cups rattling precariously after every hit.

When Murasakibara came back with an empty wallet and six more slices of cake, Fukui almost managed to splinter the table in half with the sheer force of his face.

-x-

In the end, Fukui and Liu had to pay for everyone's movie tickets as well as the mountain of snacks that the baby of the group demanded to buy, seeing as Murasakibara and Okamura were both broke from buying cake.

The movie had been some pointless American action film containing many unnecessary explosions and much too many guys wearing Hawaiian beach shirts and the plot became somewhat lost during the first ten minutes of the film. Okamura looked excited enough with just the explosions as entertainment and Fukui only perked up whenever a female wearing only a bikini would strut across the screen. Liu had planned ahead and was using his phone's backlight to read the Calculus book that he had smuggled into the theatre.

It was only thirty minutes in the film when they heard it. Fukui sleepily glanced over to his left, past Liu, and the Chinese boy locked his phone and glanced over as well (the person behind him also ceased kicking his chair and whispering harshly, "Turn off your phone! The light's distracting!"). Murasakibara was fast asleep with his huge bag of popcorn overturned and spilling kernels everywhere. Fukui's eye twitched dangerously before he began harshly crying out, "I paid who knows how much for his stupid baby highness to watch this movie and eat his snacks and what does he do? Fall asleep and spill his food everywhere! Argh!"

They were promptly kicked out of the cinema right after with Fukui and Liu half carrying, half dragging Murasakibara along as he was still knocked out, and Okamura following them whining, "I didn't even get to finish the movie!"

-x-

The next day was just as tiring and just as idiotic, in Fukui and Liu's humble opinions.

Himuro had called in the morning while Murasakibara was in the shower, and when Liu said as much, the second year became depressed, convinced that Murasakibara was avoiding him. After Liu got Himuro over his slump, he tiredly answered every single question Himuro fired at him.

"Did he finish all his vegetables?"

"…yes."

"And you made sure he didn't eat too many sweets, right?"

"…sure."

"And his homework, did he start on his homework yet?"

"…of course."

Fukui had danced in circles around Liu, chirping, "Lies! Lies! Lies!" until the Chinese boy pulled his upperclassman down, successfully causing Fukui to slump onto the bed with his pants around his ankles. When Murasakibara had finally emerged with dripping locks, Liu had handed him the phone but was rejected.

This time, no consolation could get Himuro to feel better.

They had went to the zoo, and as Okamura was crying over Fukui and Liu comparing him to the actual gorillas on display, Murasakibara had wandered off and gotten himself lost. Much frantic circles had been run and much hysterical wailing had occurred (which was fully Okamura, Fukui and Liu stated), until they finally went to the Lost Children Center and listened as the announcement rang throughout the entire zoo.

_"Attention please. We have a lost child. His name is Murasakibara Atsushi. He's sixteen years old and 208 centimeters with shoulder-length purple hair, wearing a t-shirt with a cartoon character on it and trousers. I repeat, we have a lost child. His name is Murasakibara Atsushi. He's sixteen years old and 208 centimeters tall. He has shoulder-length purple hair and is wearing a t-shirt with a cartoon character on it and trousers. If anyone sees him, please direct or escort him to the Lost Children Center. His guardians are very worried. Thank you for your attention and enjoy your day at Omoriyama Zoo."_

An old couple walked in a couple minutes later, talking happily to Murasakibara who was following them while licking a huge swirly lollipop and nodding his head at the appropriate times with a pleased expression on his face.

The moment Okamura saw their youngest member, he threw himself on top of the purple brat and began bawling like nothing before. Fukui and Liu quickly looked away before anyone could mistake them as acquaintances with the snotty gorilla.

-x-

By the third day, Murasakibara's agitation had begun to clearly show.

Himuro had made it a habit to call every morning and evening, and though the youngest was trying desperately to maintain his childish tantrums, everyone could clearly see his ears perk up like a dog's whenever Fukui or Liu or Okamura would pick up. The phone would always be offered to him, but he would stubbornly turn his head away and refuse even as his fingers began twitching.

"This is so stupid…" Fukui muttered over dinner that evening. Murasakibara had tucked in early that evening (after consuming his huge plate of omurice, one tiny piece of carrot, and four plates of dessert), pouting and glaring with a dark shadow looming over the top half of his face.

"It's only stupid because it's so obvious how much he wishes to speak to Himuro, aru." Liu piped up, slurping down his udon noodles and tempura.

Okamura sighed before pushing away his empty plate and standing up. "Well, it'll all be better by tomorrow." He said cheerfully. "Himuro should be back late tomorrow afternoon, and then he and Murasakibara can make up, and everything will be alright!"

Fukui and Liu didn't even look up from what they were doing.

"Hey guys? I was speaking, you know."

Fukui pushed away from the table and took his tray with him. "I'm done." He announced. "I'm going upstairs now, gonna shower and watch a movie or something. See ya later Liu!"

Liu hummed and cracked open a novel as he continued eating at a leisurely pace.

"Hey!" Okamura cried out. "You didn't say 'bye' to me! Fukui!"

When the point guard failed to turn around to offer a farewell, Okamura just plopped himself back into his seat and moaned sadly, "Fukui is so rude, isn't he?"

Liu's eyes flickered up to stare blankly at his captain before asking dryly, "Sorry. What did you say, aru?"

Okamura just placed a hand over his heavy heart.

-x-

Liu yawned as he tucked himself under his warm sheets. It was pushing three-thirty in the morning now, but he had finally finished his paper on historical Japanese figures of the Edo period and could finally fully relax. Just as he was turning off the light, a banging on his door commenced. The Chinese boy sighed in frustration before allowing his lights to flicker on again and shuffling towards his door.

He began regretting such a move the moment the doors opened.

"What." It wasn't even a question, just a very dull word uttered.

Murasakibara stood at his doorway, dressed in jeans and a light jacket while Okamura stood behind him, beaming while carrying a half-unconscious Fukui.

"Well," Okamura began as Murasakibara was too busy stuffing Pocky into his mouth to answer. "You see, Murasakibara here —"

"No." Liu interrupted immediately. "I am going to sleep now. And when I wake up, this will all just be a very stupid dream, aru. Goodnight."

Just as the door was about to close, a foot jammed its way in between it and the doorframe and Liu moaned pitifully. Murasakibara forced his hand through and wrenched the door fully open again. "I wanna see Muro-chin."

"Murasakibara," Liu said with a deceitfully calm tone. "It is three o' clock now. Himuro will be back tomorrow. Please just be patient and wait, aru."

Liu was very firm and adamant when he stated that.

So it was anyone's guess how he ended up on a nighttime shuttle bus a mere hour later, with Fukui drooling a waterfall on his shoulder.

-x-

"—be sure to come again soon, got it Tatsuya?" Kagami grinned playfully at his older brother.

"Or you could simply visit me," Himuro replied lightly with playful eyes. "Basketball in Tokyo is the exact same as basketball in Akita."

It was ten o' clock in the morning, and the train station was already bustling with much too many people. Noise seemed to be prevalent everywhere, and Himuro found himself having to speak louder than usual in order to make himself heard. Kagami just chuckled while shouldering a bag of sweets (for Murasakibara) on the crook of his arm. "Like you have to tell me that! I'm gonna check to see when—"

The sudden pause caused Himuro to turn around in confusion. "Taiga? What's wrong?"

Kagami just blinked slowly before shaking his head and asking with an incredulous raised eyebrow. "Isn't that Murasakibara?"

It was a rather stupid claim, Himuro thought, however, his body reacted before his mind and he found himself turning around in a rapid circle in order to find his giant partner. "Where?"

"Right there." Kagami pointed quite rudely. "Seriously, how can you miss him?"

Himuro looked quickly to his left. There, Murasakibara stood, looming over everyone else. With Kagami half forgotten, the second year quickly made his way towards the purple-haired boy with precise steps.

"Atsushi? Atsushi!" Himuro called out, and Murasakibara lifted his hand up in a lazy wave. "What are you doing… Captain? Liu? What are you doing here, and why is Fukui in his pajamas?"

Fukui was scowling angrily and wearing a lime-green sleeping garb. Liu had taken pity on his and threw on a knit sweater over his form, but other than that, Fukui seemed to stand out like a sore thumb (more so due to the attention Murasakibara received just by _breathing_). Liu sat next to him, overall normal looking in one ignored the heavy bags decorating his eyes, and Okamura just smiled at Himuro with a 'first-time-parent-exhausted-yet-content' smile.

Himuro blinked slowly.

"I don't…understand?"

Just then, Kagami arrived in a flurry of paper bags and candy wrappers, and Okamura, Liu and Fukui took this chance to allow Murasakibara and Himuro to have some private heart-to-heart.

"Kagami! Hey, man!" Fukui smiled charmingly and draped an arm over Kagami's shoulder. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Seirin's ace allowed his face to twist up in confusion. "Ha?" He asked smartly.

"No no no, don't lie to me dude. I'd recognize your eyebrows anywhere." Fukui continued, quite obviously delirious in his exhaustion and embarrassment over his pajamas being on display.

Kagami scowled, and much to the Yosen team's amusement, began attempting to shake off Fukui's arm like a dog. "Get off, will ya?"

"What Fukui means is: can you show us where the vending machines are? We happen to be dying of thirst, aru." Liu said, sparing Kagami some pity and prying Fukui off the redhead. "Right, gorilla?"

"That's right," Okamura nodded sagely. "And don't call me 'gorilla'."

Kagami rolled his eyes and pointed to the platform a few meters away from their current positions. "There's a vending machine right — _What the hell are you guys doing?!_" He yelped as the three idiots of Yosen all but dragged him away, shooting each other exasperated looks of _He so can't read the air!_

Himuro watched the whole scene unfold with fond amusement, before jolting out of his stupor when Murasakibara all but draped himself over the older boy.

"'m missed Muro-chin." Murasakibara said simply. Himuro felt his cheeks heat up a bit and he smiled as he patted Murasakibara's back comfortingly.

"I missed Atsushi too." The raven-haired boy replied. "Are you still angry with me?"

"…just a little bit." Murasakibara relented reluctantly, and felt rather than heard Himuro's soft laughter.

"Well I'm sorry," Himuro smiled, and Murasakibara stared at his face with a mix between his usual aloofness and a light daze. "But I bought you lots of treats, so forgive me?" When Murasakibara just continued staring, Himuro allowed another string of laughter to trickle out of him. "And I promise to spend the next holiday holed up inside with Atsushi. How does that sound."

Murasakibara straightened up and allowed a small smile. "Sounds good."

Himuro just grinned cheekily in response, and the other three Yosen members and Kagami all attempted to look discreet as they kept shooting glances at the duo.

"I swear I see hearts flying around them with a hellish pink backdrop." Fukui said, fiddling with the change in his hand. Okamura and Liu nodded in agreement and Kagami just looked between the three, confusion very evident.

"_HA?!"_

-x-

"He didn't cause too much trouble, did he?"

The Yosen basketball team was sitting on the train, headed back to Akita. There was another hour and a half before they reached their destination, and Murasakibara was leaned comfortably against Himuro, fast asleep.

Fukui and Liu shot each other exhausted and abused looks while Okamura beamed with pride. "Nope! He's such a good kid, mmhmm!"

"Alright," Himuro nodded satisfied with his trademark smile. "That's good to hear. I thought for sure that he would cause a fuss, but I suppose I don't give him enough credit." Fukui and Liu shook their heads in exasperation while Okamura nodded understandingly. "I'm glad he behaved. Oh! And did he finish his homework? He has an essay due tomorrow and he keeps procrastinating it—"

At this point, Okamura, Liu and Fukui all paled and looked nervously at each other.

A simultaneous _Shit_ ran through their heads.

**Omake.**

"I can't believe this!" Araki Masako muttered angrily while swinging her sword around menacingly. "I understand why Himuro isn't here, but where is everyone else?!"

She cried in frustration at the empty gymnasium.

_"We were supposed to have a practice today, you idiots!_"

Meanwhile, on the train headed to Akita, Okamura broke out in cold sweat.

"Hey," he turned towards Fukui, "was there something important that we were supposed to do today?"

"Yep," Fukui answered. "You forgot to put a paper bag over your head again, gorilla. Don't be so forgetful."

All feelings of dread remained forgotten as Okamura beat the empty seat next to him in dramatic despair.

-x-

**A/N: Okamura seriously reminds me of Kondo from Gintama. Must be all those gorilla jokes (which I may have overdone but TALK TO THE HAND). xD And the title for this chapter…so Gintama like!**

Not much else to say other than OMG THE OOC-ness, but considering how there's pretty much _**nothing**_** on the Liu, Fukui and Okamura, I get a pass, right?!**

Reviews are good for the soul. And requests help to beat up my writer's block.

Until next time! :)


End file.
